


Never Have I Ever

by JeanSouth



Series: UshiOi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: Day 3 of UshiOI week - Drinking/Party Games. Shooort 'n sort of sweet.





	Never Have I Ever

It's rude to say and almost hard to admit, but Ushijima likes getting Oikawa tipsy. Not fall-down-drunk, though they've been there once or twice, but definitely the deeper end of tipsy.

He's never mentioned it, of course. Even he has the social grace to not throw that out into the world to let society judge him. Instead, he can't help but ply Oikawa with a few extra drinks on a few fridays a month, and enjoy the aftermath.

"Never have I _ever_..." Oikawa squints at him, looking him deep in the eye, and licks his lips to get the traces of alcohol off them. The further into Never Have I Ever they get, the more Oikawa forgets the rules or just plain gets them backwards. "Never have I ever..."

He leans forward, rests his forehead on the low table, and whines pitifully. Ushijima's pretty sure that means he's about two shots away from having a horrible hangover tomorrow, and it's time for a distraction.

"Never have you ever travelled space?" Ushijima suggests, going for levity and impossibility. Instead, Oikawa mumbles softly as if trying to remember if he's ever been an astronaut.

"This is giving me a headache," he sulks, blindly reaching out to feel across the table for Ushijima's hand. On his way, three shot glasses and some beef jerky are almost casualties.

At first, Ushijima been reluctant to play drinking games. Then he'd realized he was good at them. Better at them, at least, than his friends.

"It's okay," he says, and catches Oikawa's hand in his, tangles their fingers together, and plays with a plain leather bracelet Oikawa's wearing. In part, Oikawa is extremely, unbelievably cute when he drinks, but mostly, Ushijima can let his guard down. When only Oikawa sees him, and in the morning he'll be a little fuzzy, Ushijima can allow himself to be a little bit mushy.

Someday, he might be able to do it fully sober.

"Let's do strip poker instead," Oikawa demands, though his voice wavers in the middle on a hiccup. He's a terribly lazy tipsy person, perfectly content to not move for several hours and be petted on the couch. He looks up through his hair and glances up and down at Ushijima. "Take off your shirt."

That's not how strip poker works, but fine. Let no one say he didn't go to great lengths to keep his boyfriend happy.

"I can't-" Ushijima stops halfway through getting his shirt off when he comes to the realization that it's going nowhere while they're holding hands. He's a talented man, but not that great.

"Pants!" Ignoring his problems, Oikawa's turned slightly to the side, resting his head on his arm so he has a good view of Ushijima. When Ushijima struggles, he sighs and sits up, shaking his hand a little to get it free. "I can't believe you're so tipsy you need my helps to undress."

Oikawa crawls rather than stands, nudges Ushijima backwards, and somehow manages to get his belt off and his buttons open in record time.

"Thank you," Ushijima says, and lifts his hips to let his jeans to tugged off.

This, he has to concede, may be part of why he likes Oikawa tipsy too.


End file.
